


Пока ты спишь

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Drama, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Out of Character, POV Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania), Somnophilia, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Перед уходом я не отказал себе в удовольствии поцеловать тебя — уж больно невинен был вид. Поцелуй вышел лёгкий, с привкусом горечи от осознания того, что ты никогда не узнаешь о моём маленьком секрете. И уж тем более никогда не ответишь взаимностью.
Relationships: Dracula/Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Пока ты спишь

Ты такой милый, когда спишь!

Нет, конечно, ты и бодрствующий мне нравишься. Но спящим тобой я могу любоваться часами. Так хочется прижать твоё тельце в горячих объятьях, растворить тоску по Марте в обжигающем поцелуе, заставить вновь поверить в Дзынь…

По ряду причин это невозможно. Я могу лишь издалека любоваться тобой, не решаясь открыть чувства. Ты их не поймёшь. И это правильно — я бы тоже не понял.

За окном, тщательно занавешенном плотными красными шторами, особо громко каркнул пролетавший мимо ворон. Ты морщишься от резкого звука и ворочаешься на кровати, заставляя меня застыть на месте и затрепетать.

Будет неудобно, если ты проснёшься и увидишь меня в своей спальне. Естественно, начнётся допрос, что я тут делаю.

Смогу ли я соврать тебе, вампир?

Что-то сомневаюсь в этом.

Думаю, пора уходить. День начался сравнительно недавно, но Нюся могла уже заметить моё отсутствие. Бедная! Мне очень жаль, что я фактически предаю свою Дзынь. Но ничего не могу с собой поделать.

Иногда мне кажется, будто с тобой у меня тоже «дзынькнуло». Бывает ли такое повторно? Сомневаюсь. Хотя никто не проверял обратное.

Перед уходом я не отказал себе в удовольствии поцеловать тебя — уж больно невинен был вид. Поцелуй вышел лёгкий, с привкусом горечи от осознания того, что ты никогда не узнаешь о моём маленьком секрете. И уж тем более никогда не ответишь взаимностью.

Что ж, чему быть — тому быть. В любом случае ты должен знать: в какие бы жизненные повороты не врезалась нить нашей судьбы, я всегда буду рядом. И если надо будет, докажу свою любовь, мой милый одинокий вампир.


End file.
